Catch Me When I Fall
by KarinaKamichi
Summary: Give me three reasons why I should stay. Three fucking reasons I shouldn't have just let myself fall off this damn cliff earlier. xxx Fine, if that's how you want it... So if I can I give you three reasons to live, you'll promise to give up on this? xxx They've got to be good. xxx Deal. xxxHungaryxPrussia.(Yes more in that order than PrussiaxHungary.)


**Story: _Catch Me When I Fall  
_Summary: ~_Give me three reasons why I should stay. Three f***ing reasons I shouldn't have just let myself fall off this damn cliff earlier. ~Fine, if that's how you want it... So if I can I give you three reasons to live, you'll promise to give up on this?__~They've got to be good.~Deal.~ HungaryxPrussia.(Yes more in that order than PrussiaxHungary.) NOT first person POV, jsyk._**  
**Disclaimer: _I don't own Hetalia..._**

* * *

_"It's a wonder he didn't die, but it's not like he's a threat, as he's not even a nation anymore."_

_"He shouldn't be alive..."_

_"He shouldn't be here. He's completely useless now that he's lost his title as a nation."_

_"Prussia? Where's that?"_

Prussia paced through the halls of the world summit. He was tired of it; tired of being underestimated. Tired of being forgotten. Tired of being the only one to reassure himself that he was appreciated. Tired of lying to himself. Tired of living. Tired of it all. He was so damn frustrated.

Suddenly, as he was walking, he happened to not be looking where he was going, and ended up colliding face first into someone else.

"Damn it..." he cursed, rubbing his face in pain. "Hey, watch where you're...eh..."

He looked up to see Germany standing there. He smiled, slightly nervously.

"W-West?" he noticed the annoyed look in his brothers eyes, and that's when realization hit him. It was the same look everyone else gave him on the exception of Italy, Canada, and that freak, Russia.

All he was to them was a nuisance... nothing more, nothing less.

"...I see it now. Damn it, so that's how you feel..."

His smile immediately faded, and before Germany could find anything to say, he'd already got up, and abruptly left the room.

"H-hey, Prussia, wait!" He called. But it was to late. He was already long gone.

As he made his way to the door, the albino accidentally bumped into France, who seemed a little worried by the look on his face. He continued running, not really paying attention to where he was going, until he'd ended up at the edge of a nearby cliff.

He gazed down at the roaring waters below, a slight wave of nausea passing through his stomach.

'It would be certain death' he thought. It all made him wonder how the others would react. He smirked sadly contemplating it.

Italy would probably cry something like "Big brother Prussia's dead! It can't be true! It can't be true! Prussia wouldn't die like this! Please, Germany, tell me it's not true!"

Germany might be kinda sad. But he never seemed to care about him anymore, despite the fact he'd practically raised him since he was a child, as he was always focused on Italy.

Hungary. Oh, he how he wanted her to acknowledge him and his good deeds just once, but instead, there was always insults. From her, from the aristocrat, from France to an extent, from Romano. Even from his own brother.

And it hurt...more than any of them knew.

He smiled, once again looking down at the waters below as he took another step closer to the edge. It somehow seemed ironic. He had the lifespan of nation, who could live forever, yet he, himself, could still die just as easily as a human in a fall at that distance. One step, and everything could be over. No more dealing with the ridicule. No more pain. No more depression. No more anything. Nothing else would make those dark thoughts go away. Nothing else could ease his mind. It was the only way that he could ever rest in peace.

_'m sorry West..._ he thought. _'Sorry, everyone...'_

With that thought in mind, he grinned, before turning to his back to the water. As he slowly allowed himself to fall back, he closed his eyes, suddenly hearing the voice of his brother, along with a few others.

"Bruder!"

'Heh, it's West. But it's too late...' he thought, when, to his dismay, a strong hand caught his, stopping him from falling.

"Mon ami, you'd better not let go, you hear me?" He looked up to see Germany, Hungary, Spain, and France standing there.

"Si, and don't talk. We're pulling you up first." added Spain. Prussia averted his gaze, saying nothing, as he considered kicking the cliff to break France's grip. Unfortunately, if he did _that,_ he was likely to pull France down _with him_ instead.

After they'd pulled him up, he sat still on the ground, unable to bring himself to look at anyone.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Germany demanded.

Prussia inwardly gave a small smile. "Why does it matter to you?"

Suddenly, before he could react, he was hit in the face by Hungary, who was on the verge of crying.

"Ack! What the hell was that for?!", the Prussian demanded, clutching his face in agony.

"Don't ever dare ask that again, you idiot! How could you even question that?!" Hungary shouted. "It matters because you're important to us!"

"Y-you..." Prussia started to say, but trailed off into silence when Hungary abruptly got down on her knees beside him, quickly pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Si." Spain nodded, kneeling next to Prussia, hugging him after Hungary. "Por favór, don't ever do that again, okay?"

He said nothing, only averting his gaze, when France softly smiled, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. "I know that you've been going through a hard time, but suicide is most definitely NOT an option. I understand that it may be hard but you need to talk to us. We _are_ your friends, no?"

"Why would you want to die...? Tell me why... Why you would want leave me and everyone else behind to have to suffer...?" Hungary tried to stop the tears from falling. Prussia seemed surprised by this, as the last time he'd seen her cry was back in his Tectonic Knights days. Usually, she was very tomboyish and strong willed, never once backing down, and the truth was, he admired her, and secretly...well...liked her... But he knew it wasn't returned, as she appeared to have an interest in the aristocrat. As much as he hated to admit it to even himself, he knew that Austria cared deeply about Hungary. He also knew she deserved much more than any stupid, ego centric ex-nation could ever give him.

"I...I thought that... you'd be happy. I should be dead, _after all_. In your eyes, the awesome me is just a nuisance."

Germany momentarily froze up at the cold tone in his voice. This wasn't like the Prussia _he_ knew.

"Bruder, what are you..." Germany grew silent when Prussia met his eyes. The look in his eyes told him everything.

"Don't think I haven't noticed...The way you all look at me anymore, as if I'm just an annoying pest."

He smiled sadly. A look of guilt swept over their face at realization.

"Haha, who am I kidding? I'm just a fucking ex-nation, after all! Why would any of you care anyway?"

"Didn't you hear me the first time, you idiot?!" Hungary exclaimed. "We're your friends! That's a reason enough, isn't it?!"

Prussia scoffed, folding his arms, sulkily.

"Give me three reasons why I should stay. Three fucking reasons I shouldn't have just let myself fall off this damn cliff earlier."

Hungary clinched her fists for a moment, before sighing.

"Fine, if that's how you want it... So if I can I give you three reasons to live, you'll promise to give up on this?"

"They've got to be good." Prussia added, looking at her in the corners of his eyes. He'd turned away avoiding any of their gazes, for the fear of what he might see. Pity? Naw, probably not. Most likely, disappointment or annoyance would be possibilities of what he might see. So he avoided their gaze, refusing to look at anyone no matter what.

"Deal."

"One, your brother needs you to be there and to represent what's left of your nation; colony, _whatever_ you want to call it. He needs you, you're brothers after all. He can't do everything alone. There's also Italy. You're like the big brother he never had. He really looks up to you. You're practically all he has left to call family ever since _then_. So please, for him, too."

"That doesn't count separately, you know..." muttered Prussia, earning a quick elbow in the gut from Hungary.

"Two, without you, France and Spain wouldn't be the same. They need you just as much as you need them. You're best friends, and no matter what, you'll always be. For them, you've got to be who you are; an proud member of the bad touch trio."

"That's right, mon cher. It'd feel kinda strange suddenly being the bad touch duo, instead of the bad touch trio, vous ne touvez pas?" France smiled warmly.

"That's right amigo. If we lost you, nothing would be the same, and not for the better either."

He seemed a little hesitant to ask about her last 'reason', due to his still-healing stomach 'wound', if you could call it that, but finally, he turned back to face Hungary. Finally, he'd managed to muster up the courage, but before he could speak, Hungary placed her hands on his cheeks gently forcing him to look at her.

"What are you...?" He gulped, unable to hold back the dark red blush that had formed on his cheeks at the physical contact. He'd always felt awkward around her, however, technically, this was the closest they'd ever been.

"I...I'm the third...I need you. I need you to stay. I need you to be strong for me, to be the hot headed, confident, and...awesome Prussian I've known you to be. I don't want to lose you, no matter what...because I...I love...you, you idiot. If I lost you, I don't know what I'd do..." she choked on her tears, hugging him tight.

His eyes widened in surprise. That was, in all honestly, the last thing he'd expected to hear from her. "Are you...serious...? I mean...I thought you liked the aristocrat Austria, but..."

"You _what_?" she moved back looking in him in the eye, before giggling a little.

"Wait, what's funny?" He wanted to know.

She put a finger over her chin, giving a bright smile. "I suppose I did like Austria, but we both knew that it would be better to just be friends, and I don't like him like that anymore, anyway."

She suddenly bent forward, her soft lips meeting his. That's when his face grew even redder than before. After a moment, however, he relaxed, deepening the kiss, before their lips parted.

She smiled patting him on the shoulder. "Do you still want to die? Tell me in all honesty."

He thought for a moment before replying.

"Kind of, but I think I'll make it. I'm the awesome Prussia, after all. I can deal with anything. Kesese!"

Hungary smiled as Prussia once again gave his trademark grin. Everyone gave a small smile of relief. It would take time, but knowing him, it probably wouldn't take too long for him to recover.

Meanwhile, Prussia had learned something that day. Something very important. He realized that he did have people who cared, after all. More importantly that they accepted him, despite his faults. He also had someone to protect; To fight for. He had a reason to live after all. And that reason was enough.

_~ End of Story ~_

* * *

_HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT :D_

_(Review if you will. If not thanks for reading ^^)_

_**vous ne touvez pas? - Do you not think? (French)**_

_**Mon ami - My friend.(French)**_

_**Mon cher - My dear (French)**_

_**Bruder - Brother (German)**_


End file.
